fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Crimson
Ace Crimson (ゴッドセレナ Acy Crimson) is a Bounty Hunting Mage who used to be part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he was one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan. 'Contents' http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/God_Serena# hide#Appearance #Personality #Synopsis ##Alvarez Empire arc #Magic and Abilities #References #Navigation 'AppearanceEdit' Ace appears to be a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful robes and wears simple boots. He is revealed to be 19 and is 6'3, but is capable of shifting his height at any given time. [1] 'PersonalityEdit' Ace is quite the quirky individual, with Makarov going so far as to call him a disappointment as a human being. He has a flamboyant personality and a taste for standing in the spotlight, performing dramatic and unnecessary gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off blatantly negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments.[2] 'SynopsisEdit' 'Alvarez Empire arc' Ace Crimson is mentioned by Draculos Hyberion during a discussion in the Magic Council, revered as the strongest Mage of Ishgar, but stated to have defected a while ago to become a member of the Alvarez Empire's elite guard: the Spriggan 12; the other eleven members also have strength equal to his own.[1] When Zeref calls a meeting for the 12 Spriggans, Ace attends and when Zeref asks him if he has any problem with attacking his former country, he dramatically replies that he doesn't. He then listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar.[3] Ace Crimson later, per Zeref's order, deploys alongside his fellow Spriggans August and Jacob Lessio along with a force equal to a million troops, traveling west to arrive on Magnolia's eastern border, and along the way decimates the entire country of Bosco. He later lands and disembarks the ship with his two accompanying Spriggans, where he reunites with Hyberion, Warrod Sequen and Wolfheim (who are accompanied by Jura); he greets his old friends, and admits to them that he, August and Jacob destroyed Bosco, but then dodges Hyberion's question as to why he betrayed his homeland by patronizingly addressing him by his full name.[4]However, despite his opponents' bravado, Ace makes short, easy work of his former fellow Wizard Saints, emerging from their battle nearly unscathed. He then proceeds to antagonize them on their worth as members of the Ten Wizard Saints, however, when he hears a fatally wounded Warrod plead his desire to see Mavis' smile one more time, Ace coldly tells Warrod to close his eyes and prepare for death. Years later, Ace leaves the Empire upon seeing the way the army has become and becomes a Bounty rogue. He was later revealed as Dimaria Yesta's crush. 'Magic and Abilities' Immense Magic Power: As an ex-member of the Spriggan 12, and having been the strongest Mage in all of Ishgar, Ace has exceedingly great levels of magical strength; which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. As further testaments to his power level, he additionally, destroy a group full of B-Classes with ease, using only his hands and his potent aura. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ace is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Ace has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of the Fairy Tail Guild's prowess. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts,[205] which are shown to be both strong and fast. His abilities were proven when he single handedly kicked Sora into Ajikato Sakai, sending them both flying. Immense Reflexes: Ace has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from two power Dragon Slayers, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. Keen Intellect: Ace is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling the entirety of the Wizard Saints, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead.226] Ace's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells. He was also able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, the incredible accuracy Category:Characters